Try Something Different
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: Will Michonne let a bet between friends change their relationship forever. One shot. AU. For you Ms.J.Richonne


"That's the deal right there." Rick said shaking Michonne's hand. "Can't back out now, we already shook on it."

"More like you grabbed my hand and made me shake yours." She watched him put the checkerboard back in the box and she took another sip of her drink.

"I beat you far and square, best two out of three. You have to do whatever I want now."

"Within reason."

"So bank robbing is out?" He jokingly asked her.

"Yes."

"TP old lady Johnson's house?"

"No."

"Streak down the street, yelling Rick is the fucking best."

"Why am I friends with you?" She asked shaking her head.

"Because I'm the fucking best."

"You got anything that isn't gonna get me arrested, Mr. Sheriff deputy?"

"You can finally sleep with me."

"Be serious Rick." Michonne said taking another sip of her drink, her eyes glaring at him over the rim of her glass.

"I'm very serious Michonne. You've been stressed for how long? You have to deal with your emotions some way. You've done that stupid ass yoga class twice a week for two months. You swore it would relax you, it hasn't. You've tried painting, fencing, reading and massages. Now I'm no expert, but all the hours you put in at work gives you no time to find someone to put in work on you."

"Rick."

"What Michonne. I'm your best friend. Who knows you better than me? You need to get laid. That's the best stress reliever I know."

"You don't ever have stress Rick."

"Exactly."

"That's your selling point?"

"No. My selling point is that you would feel much better if you let me take away some of your stress."

"By fucking me?"

"The last thing I want to do to you is fuck you Michonne."

"Then what is it that you want to do to me?"

"You'll find out tomorrow night."

"I didn't agree to that."

"We already made the deal. We shook hands." Rick looked at her for a bit. "You can tell me no if you to." Michonne was silent. "I'll see you tomorrow night then. Wear my favorite color."

Michonne tossed and turned the whole night thinking about the "deal" that she made with Rick. She tried to be mad at him for making such an absurd deal. But she couldn't. He was right. Her life was hectic, stressful. She needed to try something different, something new. Why not Rick? He was her best friend. They'd been friends for 10 years. She was the one he'd call when he wanted advice about some chick he'd just met at the car wash or some random woman who was willing to help him get his rocks off. They were best friends. Could they be more? Why would she want more with him? His track record was astonishing. It's like the town was littered with his throwaways, but they always came running back to him. Wanting him. Needing him. Why not him? He was her best friend. Who knew her better than him? Try something different? Could she? With him? No one had put in work on her in a long time. Almost two years and even that was lackluster at best. What would it hurt to see if Rick's game is as good as his talk.

It could hurt everything.

* * *

"I'm glad you came." Rick said to Michonne as she stepped through the threshold of his home. He took her coat and hung it up, noticing that she was fidgeting with her hands. "You look nice." He smiled watching her walk further into his home. She wore a form fitting ocean blue sweater dress with black suede knee high boots. She filled it out like no one else could. Her arms, her breasts, her hips and that ass. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure."

"Wine?"

"Something a little stronger." She followed him to the kitchen where he poured them both a glass of jack over rocks. She took a small sip, hoping the burn through her chest would help her nerves dissipate.

"You can still tell me no."

"I'm not gonna say no."

"Why not?"

"You said I should try something different. This is different." She placed her glass on the counter when she started to hear the ice cubes clink against the inside of the glass, from her hand shaking. Her nerves were still there. "This is gonna change everything, Rick. Are we ready for that?"

"Yes, I hope it does."

"Why?"

"I don't know how much longer I can go on being just your best friend." He was leaning on the counter next to her. He took a sip of his drink and then set it down. "I'd like to be more than that to you, for you."

"More like what?"

"Your boyfriend. Your lover. Your husband. Your everything." He moved to stand in front of her. He held her hands in his. "I love you Michonne."

"I know that Rick."

"I'm in love with you Michonne." He said to her to clarify his meaning.

"How do you know?"

"I know because you're the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning. That's why you get good morning texts from me at 6am everyday." She smiled thinking about her morning texts from him, like clockwork every morning, no matter how late his night was. "And that. That smile of yours, it's one of my favorites. You don't show it to everyone, I like that you show it to me. Things are gonna change, and it'll be the best thing that's ever happened to me." He stepped closer to her, staring into her eyes.

"You don't have the best track record when it comes to girlfriends, Rick."

"They didn't mean anything and they weren't girlfriends. Placeholders maybe, while I was waiting on you to get your shit together." That made her smile.

"My shits always together."

"I don't want you to be afraid of this. We're perfect for each other. Let me prove it to you tonight." His eyes found her lips and he leaned closer to them, pausing to make sure she was with him. She was. Their lips met in a quick peck, her lips were soft. "Tomorrow." Another peck. "For the rest of our lives." This time it was Michonne who kissed him. She brought her arms to fit around his neck and his arms circled her waist. Her tongue tasted of the liquor they both drank, it caressed his and instantly they were both drunk off of each other. Rick hugged her tighter to him and she moaned feeling his hard body pressed against hers. He felt good. He broke the kiss all too soon and she immediately wanted his lips back on hers again. "That's if that's something you'd want."

"I do." She whispered to him. "I want that too Rick." She said louder with conviction this time realizing that it had been him all this time. Rick her best friend. He was what she'd been searching for. She was stressed and restless because she needed him. She found herself being led by the hand down the hall to Rick's bedroom. She's been in there countless times, but tonight was different. Tonight she wasn't walking in like a friend; they were walking into his room with the understanding that things would change after tonight. They would leave this room later or in the morning or whenever they decided to come up for air and things would be different, for the rest of their lives.

"I'm nervous too." He said noticing how she began to take deep breaths and her hands shook slightly as they got closer to the bed.

"It's been a long time Rick. I'm not like those _placeholders_ you've been with."

"I hope not." He kissed her hoping to reassure her that what they were about to do was right. He backed her up to the bed until she had to stop when the back of her knees touched his white comforter. "We'll go slow." He said after his lips left hers. "Or as slow as I can go with you." He grabbed her hips and guided her to sit on the bed. He kneeled down in front of her and unzipped her boots, removing the right one and then the left one. He pulled off her socks that she wore underneath them and rubbed her feet with his hands. "You always have such soft feet."

"You would know, you've given me enough foot rubs over the years." She inhaled sharply when she felt his hands moving up her leg, grazing her calves, lingering on her knees before slinking to her thighs where he stopped, giving her a slow squeeze. His hands were hot on her skin, rough, but gentle, tender. He stopped to give her time to stop him if she decided to. She didn't. She lifted up a bit to grab the hem of her dress and pull it over her head. She wore a strapless hot pink bra that hooked in the front and matching thong.

"That's my favorite color." He licked his lips and exhaled out of his nose excited that she knew what he meant when he told her to wear his favorite color. His favorite color was navy blue, but his favorite color on her has always been hot pink. "Stand up." He told her. She stood on shaky legs in front of him, feeling her confidence grow with each second that passed without him blinking his eyes.

"Do you need me to turn around?" She began to twist her body, but was stopped by his hands on her hips.

"Not yet." He ran his hands up and down the side of her legs loving how smooth her skin felt. She looked down at him as his eyes trailed up the front of her body. Her feet, her legs, the curve of her hips, the dip of her waist, her stomach. He lingered there, watching her breath, inhaling her scent. "You're perfect." He stood up needing to kiss her lips again. Deeply, softly. They floated down to the bed, Michonne on her back beneath him. She ran her hands through his hair as he kissed her lips, her neck, her collarbone, the space between her breasts. He unclasped her bra and marveled at the enticing way her nipples already stood at attention for him. Her beautiful dark brown skin and the darker hue of her areolas and nipples might as well have been calling his name because he latched on to one and licked and sucked. Her skin tasted as good as it felt. She moaned and arched her back. His tongue was hot on her skin and she was lightheaded as he swept is tongue over one of her nipples and used his hand to tease the other.

"Rick. Ohhh. Yes." Hearing her moan his name stopped him short. He lifted his head and watched her face. She was beautiful. She looked in his eyes and saw him smile, she matched it with one of her own before he lowered his lips to her skin again. Moving lower down her body, her stomach trembled when she felt his tongue circle around her belly button. He placed his palms flat on her belly to try to steady her, relax her. She knew where he was headed and the anticipation was killing her. She wasn't sure if she was ready for his lips to be there on her sucking and licking and making her body feel things that it hasn't felt in years. She wasn't ready, but she wasn't going to tell him to stop. He kissed the fleshy mound of skin through the hot pink fabric that covered it. Her scent was so inviting and the glistening wetness that began to seep from the edge of the fabric as he spread her legs was almost enough to make him come undone right there, but he held strong, needing to taste her first. He touched his thumb to the small protruding mound that her bundle of nerves made, working it up and down listening to her soft moans and watching the way his thumb became wetter and wetter.

"Rick." She whispered and grabbed onto his hair, his curls silky between her fingers. He continued his ministrations of her sensitive clit, knowing he would soon be feeling her shudder from just his thumb, but he wanted more, he let his tongue replace his thumb over the soaked fabric and her moan deepened. "Ohhhh." It wasn't enough for him though; her thong was quickly discarded across the room. Her sharp intake of breath told him she liked his tongue on her wet pussy. He loved it. The way her pink center glistened and contrasted with her pretty brown skin was amazing. He wanted to lick every centimeter and drink every drop that fell from her. "Ahhh. Oh. Oh." She could feel his tongue run through the folds. He was moving so slowly, relishing the taste of her, he was soon familiar with every fold, dip, crevice and segment of her pretty pink petal. He wanted more. His tongue found its way inside her, enclosed in the snugness of her tight opening, he moaned as he pushed his tongue as deep as it would go.

"Fuck Rick. I'm gonna...Don't stop! Ahhhh!" Her eyes fluttered and then closed and her legs shook as his mouth filled with her nectar and he swallowed every drop, loving how she tasted on his tongue. He touched his forehead to her thigh breathing her in again and readying himself for what comes next. He still had all his clothes on so he stood up and started to unbutton his shirt. Michonne watched him carefully, button after button opened revealing his muscled chest sprinkled with hair. She wanted to touch it. Her eyes followed the shirt as he threw it to the side of the bed. Rick watched her lick her lips as he started to unbutton his jeans, her eyes widened and she grinned seeing them fall to the floor revealing his manhood to her. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation, fear, want, need. His dick was nothing short or miraculous, long and thick and veiny. Her mouth watered, but Rick's lips were on hers before she could do anything about it.

"We'll go slow. We can do this together. You and I." His tip was at her entrance. He kissed her deeply and pushed himself inside her. They groaned together, the feeling of their bodies connecting too great for soft moans. "We can do this Michonne." His declaration glided past her ears into her mind and she knew he was right. They could do this.

"We can Rick." She moaned in his ear. "I love you." He pulled out slow and pushed in again slow, grinding his hips against hers while she rolled her hips against his. He was searching for that spot, her spot. It took a few times, but when the tip of his dick found it, Michonne rewarded him by screaming his name and digging her nails into his forearms. "Rickkkk!"

"God damn Michonne, you feel so good. It's so wet. You're dripping all over me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Let it drip." He started to speed up. "Let. It. Drip. Shit."

"Right there Rick. Fuck. Right..." she couldn't say anything else because Rick was kissing her again. Grinding harder against her, deeper within her, faster, faster. She held her breath and he could feel her start to shake. It started in her core and radiated out, hitting her scalp and her toes and her fingertips all at the same time. Rick grabbed for her thigh raising it higher on his waist so that he could get his hands on her ass. He had waited for this moment and was glad that he had because once it was squeezed in his hand, soft but firm, smooth and warm he exploded inside her, coating her walls with his fluid stamping her with his seal, she was his. They would take it slow and he was hers, they could do this together, she loved him, they were best friends and now so much more.

Everything.


End file.
